Connections among components typically perform two functions: (1) provide a conductive path between components and (2) provide pin-to-pin integration between connectors. The conductive paths are generally provided by conventional wire and cables that extend between components and/or other connection receptacles, while the pint-to-pin integration generally refers to the manner in which the individual wires or other conductive paths that extend from the respective components interconnect with one another.
Thus, if a system includes very many components to be interconnected, the wires and cables and their routing and interconnections quickly become complex and cumbersome. For example, in the aircraft industry, the same wire bundles may include pin-to-pin connections between line replaceable units (LRUs), such as wire 7 of bundle W123 and wire 5 of bundle W456, and connections between the LRUs and disconnect brackets, such as wire 6 of bundle W123 and wire 2 of bundle W456, as shown in FIG. 1. In addition, these bundles may also contain wires that provide connections between various remote portions of the aircraft and wires that provide connections between various local racks and/or shelves within the racks (not shown). Thus, if a change in the configuration of the connections between the LRUs, the LRUS and the disconnect brackets, the remote portions of the aircraft and/or the racks and/or shelves is desired, it is very complicated and time consuming to determine which wires must be manipulated.
Aircraft wiring is further complicated because many of the wire bundle assemblies are unique to a particular aircraft. Thus, there is a lot of variability in the wiring configuration among aircraft such that the wiring of each aircraft must be customized to the particular aircraft and cannot be automated. The wiring, therefore, is not only very complicated to modify, but also very complicated to initially design and install.
To address the problems created by the complicated wire bundles, integration areas have been developed. These integration areas provide for the desired pin-to-pin interconnections between the individual wires or other conductive paths that extend from the respective components, thereby simplifying the wiring or other conductive paths that extend from the components since it need not be rerouted to accomplish the desired pin-to-pin interconnection.
The conventional integration areas attempt to segregate the wire bundles by separation codes, such that only certain types of connections are included in each wire bundle. For example, connections between the LRUs would be included in one type of wire bundle(s), and connections between the LRUs and disconnect brackets may be included in another type of wire bundle(s). While the conventional integration areas provide assistance in determining the type of wire in each bundle, the conventional integration areas are still very complicated to design and install because all of the wiring continues to be unique to each aircraft and, therefore, must be customized to the particular aircraft.
Thus, there is a need in the aircraft and other industries for wiring integration areas that provide an efficient technique for separating the conductive path between components and the pin-to-pin interconnections that are required between components, but that does not require customized wiring design and installation. In addition, there is a need for integration areas that may be easily modified after installation.